


Whatever Works (earthly bodies remix)

by unveiled



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Darwin is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always know what to do, when you get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Works (earthly bodies remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whatever Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129928) by [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch). 



The wind carries Armando home, naked and frost-scaled. Alex sloughs off the ice with his hands; it falls in flakes to the floor and melts around their feet. He tongues the skin of Armando's wrist, tasting salt and purity where he expects only ash.

Alex wants to take Armando by the hand to the lilac garden, neck bared to the sky, pressed into soft grass and loam. Deeper still, until he's scoured clean by the earth, anchored by roots and rocks. 

He kisses Armando's lips, his clavicles, the dip of his navel, his knees. Armando laughs. Kisses back, like before.


End file.
